1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing public relations information relating to a notice intended for a number of people, such as public information from a government or bulletins in districts, and particularly to a notice information providing system, a digital content delivery system, and a storage medium, in which important public relations information is prevented from remaining unnoticed, while the access to up-to-date public relations information is facilitated.
2. Description of Related Art
Public information from a local government, such as a notice of a date of collection of garbage, a general notice from a local government, public information regarding a general or local election, a notice of interruption of electric service, a notice of interruption of water supply, etc. is typically posted on a bulletin board at a predetermined location. People in a district selectively view the public information on the bulletin board to gain required information. People in each district view a circular notice which may be circulated to them to selectively obtain necessary information regarding a children's meeting, events in each district, etc.
Since public information and a circular notice typically include information apparently needed by a majority of people, the public information and the circular notice sometimes inevitably includes information that is not required by some individuals. The individuals must read the entire circular notice to determine whether any information needed by themselves is included therein. The problem is reduced if the amount of information of the public information or the circular notice is small. When the amount of information is large, reading through the public information or the circular notice is not only laborious, but also presents a risk that required information will escape the attention of the individuals.
To access public information; each individual must personally travel to a predetermined location of a bulletin board. In case of a circular notice, people view it when the circular notice reaches them. There are cases, therefore, that people learn public information or of the circular notice several days after the posting of the public information or the start of the circulation of the circular notice. People have thus difficulty in gaining up-to-date public information.